sekkritphdshtfandomcom-20200213-history
Dethro's elaborate scrub guide
Wanna be a hardcore badass? Then this is the place for you my friend. First thing. Choose a weapon that isnt flails. Any will do. Clubs are still decent even with all the nerfs. If you're in a decent corp (which you are) you can look forward to speed capping a weapon out of character creation. 14 reflexes 14 brawn and 10 endurance if you want to be a killing machine, or 10 branes if you want to be a crafting faggot. You can get whatever other skills work for you but that will come later. You can really be anything you want with clubs because it only takes 2 stats rather than the 3 that most require. Fists is hella raw. Its probably one of the best weapon choices. 14 reflexes 14 brawn 10 endurance. Its the cheapest way to go gear wise even to the endgame. Do you want to be the best around? The greatest G on the block? Then you'll want to become a hampire oneday and you will hate yourself for it. Want to be good all the time and not have to worry about armor? Abom would be best. Want to be a meat tank? Fists works best for zombies out of all the choices in my opinion. Spears is pretty good. Never played it myself though. I hear that brawn ends up being better for it then endurance (For damage anyway) so like the other weapons 14 reflexes 14 brawn 10 endurance should be your starting stats. 14 endurance and 10 brawn also works if you want to hit things better I guess, drugs are a nice thing to start out doing too. It all works in the end if you get that far as you can cap 3 stats at 18 raw. The choice is yours. Blades are usually looked down on, but they are actually pretty badass. You will need to be a hampire to use them best though (At least untill sims and shivers come into the game). If you want to be a killing machine oneday you'll need to find a way to balance drug use(endurance) being cool, and being brawny as fuck. If you tag blades either go 14 brawn 14 reflexes 10 cool or 10 endurance OR 14 reflexes 14 cool 10 endurance if you want to play things risky and wait around for sims. Guns arnt that great on their own. Its invaluable support though, plus with enough xp you can switch to blades safely for PvE. 14 brawn, 14 reflexes 10 cool. Speed is based on brawn rather than reflexes so that works nicely. You can find a SCAR on Coventry and have your end game weapon whenever you choose to get it and the bullets can be made. You're fucked if you loose it before sims come out though. Whips are amazing now. Get 14 reflexes 14 senses and 10 branes if you want to be a crafty faggot, 10 brawn if you want to wear 15 thickness armor, and 10 endurance if you just want to kill everything. Like clubs you can be whatever you want to with whips, but most of the time you'll want to end up a freak or a hampire. Like with everything else if you want to have the highest and best numbers and kill everyone go for hampire, you can even be a hampath that way. Fuck flails. Once you have a weapon tag skills that fit with it. Guns focus isnt really viable, but spears focus totally is. Roll with it. Climb is always a good choice. Once you are out of character creation you need to get some XP. I reccomend jobs, easy quests, and killing everything once. Here are some things you can do to get 10k xp in like an hour. Kill an orphan, drag it to accross the street to the rdcd machine process it. Buy a trauma kit run to the hospital in slagtown heal 5 patients with it. Buy a bowl of ramune from 911, brave you're way into the crack mansion give the ramune to propecia if no one has killed her and fuck propecia. Wait untill your monster baby pops and walk back to the orphanage (Bonus points if you killed 6 rabid orphans) go to the furnace make sure its off. Walk into the furnace with your monster baby following you, go down the furnace. Move a bit untill you get a message saying that you think you can find something search for the hidden room get the robes from a crate put them on. Lead your baby through the mess of halls untill you find a pile of bones. Find your way east untill you get to a box. Take the picture of agnes from it. Find the altars and change them to 6 6 and 5. I'm not sure what order the 3 need to be in, but you should be able to figure it out. The northern one is 6 for sure. In the middle of all three of them there should be a hole, jump fissure. You'll need to swim your way back to the shoreline. Return to the orphanage and give agnes the picture. Start gambling habitually. Socialize even if its just walking to the nearby bar and buying a round of milk. Deliver packages for ratzo. Fight aggresive at all times. If you're a hardcore sperg you can even kill orphans as a day job. Get some one to open the corpclave gate for you and get a dayjob working for WU. After you've done all the simple and easy jobs in FC, you should run around for a while. Explore the world. Go as far in one direction as you can untill you get killed. If you go west from slagtown you'll eventually find a house where you can do ediths dolly. Make sure to bring some EMP grenades. Fuck grinding, learn all your raws of your weapon skill as fast as you can, and nothing else. You can start doing chud hunter contracts and maybe even prisoner contracts, you might even be able to do dexter, but be careful of serial killer minibosses. Kill everything once. Crackheads, crackfiends, old people, orphan bullies, orphans, citizens, rats (in 3 or 4 flavours) chuds, propecia, slagtown monkeys, slagtown citizens. There are lists of journals you can do easily available somewhere nearby.